callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steel Yard
Steel Yard is the second level of Call of Duty: From the Cold and sees the player climb the Duga 4 Construction Site before sabotaging the array. After the Array is destroyed the player must then attempt to escape Soviet Armed Forces before taking a fall. Walkthrough The level begins with the work crew disembarking from the Mi-8 under the eyes of Captain Anahtov who tells them to get to work. Captain Ross leads the team through the Soviet Air Base to where a UAZ-469 is parked with a driver instructed to take them to the work site. The UAZ starts off and leaves the base to the construction site passing the gates and heading round a bend out of sight. Ross then tells Alistair to act now, with the agent pulling out the APS Stechkin and shooting the driver as Corporal Owens grabs the steering wheel and brings the GAZ into a controlled crash. Ross orders everyone out before dragging the driver out and throwing him into a ditch by the road before removing a section of snow and revealing a hidden weapons cache. Now loaded up the team head back to the UAZ only to encounter a BMP-2 coming down the road which opens fire on them before unloading troops. The SAS agents fight off the attacking Soviets before being forced to flee into the countryside as a second BMP arrives. Crossing the countryside and taking down wandering Soviet Patrols, the team arrives at the work-site only to see the area is crawling with troops and UAZ mounted patrols. Sliding down the hill the team leaves Major Johansson in an over-watch position and moves across the site to the lift up to the work-site. As they wait for the car to arrive Soviet Soldiers spot them and open fire. The SAS retaliate and manage to hold out till the lift car arrives, complete with two soldiers inside. The SAS kill them and then take the lift up as Johansson announces that he is going to locate a way out and the defector. Upon reaching the top of the Duga Array the SAS team makes its way along the pylons to the most optimum spot to place the Thermite. As they explore the array a Mi-8 arrives and starts to offload troops on the adjacent arm. The SAS fight them off only to see the lift coming up presumably with a full contingent of troops. Ross instructs Alistair to climb up onto the scaffolding as they head along the first arm to the pylon and provide Overwatch not only from the troops coming out of the lift but also from a second Mi-8 offloading more troopers. Alistair climbs the scaffolding and pins the enemy troops down until an Mi-24 appears and begins to open fire on him causing him to fall down to the lower level. Alistair climbs back onto the array only to find himself in a maze of steel plates and struts and with the wind picking up causing a blizzard. Navigating the structure Alistair reaches the second pylon where the others are waiting on the top level. Placing the Thermite, Alistair climbs to the top and helps fend off more Soviet Soldiers as the SAS being their escape, in this case using repealing lines to head down. Ross goes first and then Owens as Alistair continues to fight off Soviet Units only for a random shot to snap the line dropping Owens to his death. Now without the option of escape Alistair blows the Thermite before base jumping off the Duga Radio Array just as the Mi-24 returns. Alistair manages to slow his descent with a wing suit and then pops a parachute as the Duga Array collapses. Landing on the snow Ross tells him they don’t have enough time to get away and hands Alistair a case telling him to hold out while Ross meets up with Johansson. Alistair agrees and fights off Soviet Troops before running out of ammo. Opening the case he finds a Syringe and injects himself, blacking out just as a BMP pulls up. Weapon Loadout Inital Loadout APS.jpg|APS Stechkin|link=APS Stechkin Found in Level Weapons Cache AK-47.jpg|AK-47 Grenadier w/ Grip|link=AK-47 RPD.jpg|RPD w/ Extended Magazines|link=RPD SKS.jpg|SKS w/ Variable Zoom Scope Lens|link=SKS CZ-75.jpg|CZ-75 w/ Red Dot Sight and Recoil Compensator|link=CZ-75 Burn.jpg|LPO-50|link=LPO-50 FRAG.jpg|Frag Grenades|link=M67 Frag Grenade Enemy Weapons AK-47.jpg|AK-47|link=AK-47 Skorpion.jpg|Skorpion|link=Skorpion RPD.jpg|RPD|link=RPD .jpg|SKS|link=SKS Dragunov.jpg|Dragunov|link=Dragunov KS-23.jpg|KS-23|link=KS-23 CZ-75.jpg|CZ-75|link=CZ-75 Makarov.jpg|Makarov|link=[[RPG-7|link=RPG-7 Burn.jpg|LPO-50|link=LPO-50 Transcript Codename Alistair: - For years strange broadcasts had been traced to a site called Steel Yard. Images from Pripyat and the Duga 3 Array are shown Codename Alistair: - Apparently the Americans had know about the Numbers for years. That one of their top CIA operatives had been transformed into a Sleeper from the broadcast. Footage from the Numbers Mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops is shown Codename Alistair: Apparently the agent was terminated but we have learnt not to trust the Americans to share secrets. So when we found out that another one of these ‘Woodpecker’ arrays was being constructed. Well let’s just say I will never forget what happened that day. The images disappear and a fist slams into a table throwing a beer mat up in the air with a Woodpecker drinking a pint on the cover. As it falls it lands face downon the table as a fly buzzes over it. The Camera zooms in to reveal an Mi-8 landing at a Russian Outpost. '' Captain Anahtov: - Get to work now. ''He pushes the player out of the Mi-8 before it takes off again. The player stirs before getting to his feet. '' Owens: - Nice Fellow huh. ''He slides Alistair’s tool kit over with his foot. ''Don’t forget that. R oss: - Okay let’s get moving, we have a schedule to keep. ''The SAS team heads down through the building passing busy guards before reaching a UAZ with a Russian Guard standing by the driver’s side. '' Ross: - That will be our ride Driver: - The Comrade Captain ordered me to take you to the work site (In Russian) Johansson: - Thank you comrade, lead the way. ''The Driver nods and gets into the UAZ. The SAS agents get in after him with Owens in the front and Alistair sat behind the driver. The UAZ speeds off towards the Duga Worksite which is just about visible behind a series of low hills. '' Johansson: - There ''He points to a stump with a white dagger carved in the side Ross: - Do it now'' Alistair pulls the APS Stechkin out of his bag and double taps the driver.'' Owens: - I’ve got her He pulls the UAZ into a snow bank Ross: - Every one out He kicks open the door before opening the driver’s door ''You too. ''He grabs the dead Soviet Driver and chucks him into a ditch under the UAZ Alright Johansson do your thing. Johansson uncovers some snow to reveal a wooden compartment, opening it he reveals a selection of stolen Soviet Weaponry '' Ross: - Alistair you won the coin toss take your pick. ''Alistair picks up a weapon '' Johansson: - Nice Choice. Ross: - Fuck the bloody wankers are coming earlier then we thought everyone get down ''A BMP comes round the corner and stops next to the crashed UAZ. Several troops get out the back and walk towards the UAZ '' Russian Trooper 1: - Peter are you alright (In Russian) Russian Trooper 2: - Probably drinking with those lazy worker (In Russian) Russian Trooper 3: - There I see something. ''He opens fire on the SAS and the others join him. There is a brief fire-fight which the SAS win. '' Ross: - We’ve lost the element of surprise, we will need to move hard and fast ''A second BMP comes round the corner '' Owens: - There like bloody buses Ross: - Fall back we don’t need this kind of attention. ''The SAS sprint into the snowy countryside before arriving in a dell where seven soviet soldiers and a dog are situated around the remains of a shack. '' Russian Dog Handler: - Should we check out that Gunfire (In Russian) Russian Soldier 4: - Don’t bother it’s stopped now, whoever it was is probably dead by now (In Russian) Ross: - Cocky Basterds, Take them. ''The SAS take out the patrol and start to climb up the hand carved steps in the ice to the top of the hill '' Owens: - My god it’s huge. Johansson: - Keep your head down ''He pulls Owens down before pointing to the base swarming with Russian Soldiers ''I’ll stay here and cover you ''He points to the lift coming down the Duga Array That’s your objective. Ross: - Stay safe mate'' Ross slips down the slope followed by the other SAS agents. Sneaking through the base they arrive at the lift. '' Russian Soldier 5: Hey it’s them Ross: - Get behind the crates and hold out till the lift arrives. The lift arrived revealing two soldiers in the cart '' Russian Lift Guard: - We need reinforcements at the Woodpecker (In Russian) ''The SAS kill the Soldiers and slip into the cart before pressing the up button '' Ross: - Okay they will be ready for us up there so we need to move fast. Wind Chill at the top may be a problem so we’re going to light this thing up. ''He hands the others some Thermite Place these on the pylons and get well clear. Johansson what’s your plan? Johansson (OS): - I’m going to locate the defector and prep him for ex-fill. The lift stops and the doors open letting the SAS onto the Duga Array '' Ross: - Keep it steady ''The SAS agents walk onto the walkway only to see a Mi-8 unloading troops onto the adjacent walk-way. Keep moving, the longer we are pinned down, the harder this will be. The SAS keep moving while dealing with the Soviet Troops '' Owens: - The Lift ''He Spins around and puts some rounds into the lift as more Soviet Troops arrive '' Ross: - This isn’t working. Alistair get up on the scaffolding and cover us. ''Alistair climbs up onto the scaffolding and takes down some Soviet Troops. '' Johansson (OS): - A Hind just passed me heading in your direction. Whatever you have to do, do it fast we are running out of time. Ross: - Okay Alistair we’re good, Owens will cover you as you cross the walkway. ''The Mi-24 arrives and opens fire smashing the top of the scaffolding and sending Alistair flying. As he falls he grabs a ladder that swings out leaving him dangling. Gradually he swings back onto the platform and climbs to the walkway under the top level. Johansson (OS): - Winds are picking up, looks as if we have a blizzard heading our way. You may want to get off that thing as soon as you can. Alistair staggers forward fighting the wind and the limited visibility while mowing a way through the Soviet Troops on the bottom level. Ross (OS): - Alistair we’re holed up in a work station. If your able dump the Thermite on one of the pylons then we can get out of here. Alistair reaches the pylon and places the Thermite on an exposed support beam before inserting a strip of magnesium as a fuse. Climbing another set of scaffolding he arrives on the top deck and meets up with Ross and Owens. '' Ross: - Okay I’m going to set up the repelling lines. Cover me. ''Alistair covers Ross with Owens until the lines are ready '' Ross: - I’ll clear us a landing zone just keep them from hitting the cables. ''He repels down before reaching the bottom '' Owens: - Cover Me. ''He runs to the repelling line and clips on before descending. He gets five foot down when a shot clips the cord. His weight snaps it and he falls to his death. '' Ross: - Crap, Alistair you’re going to have to use your suit, just be careful of the wind banging you against the structure. Steer against it and you should be fine. Oh and burn this mother, we’ll make sure the Soviets never get to use this thing. ''Alistair pushes the detonator before jumping off and glides down, pulling his chute only to be smashed against the Duga Radio Array '' Ross: - You made it. Looks like you’re legs dislocated. Here’s the plan take this ''He hands Alistair the Syringe I’m going to find Johansson and secure the Defector then I will come for you. Until then your orders are to hold out as long as you can. ''He disappears into the Blizzard. Alistair fights off Soviet Attackers and the Mi-24 before using the syringe. As a BMP arrives he blacks out. '' Russian Soldier 6: - We found one no two of them Captain (In Russian) Russian Soldier 7: - This one is dead. Russian Soldier 8: - This one is alive, what are your orders Comrade Captain Anahtov: - Load him up when he awakes we will make him wish he was never born. Intel and Challenges Intel No. 3 (1/3) - Found in the Soviet Air Base in the Building with the Radar Dish on the Roof (Unlocks AK-47 Challenges) Intel No. 4 (2/3) - On the Lower Walkway on the Durga Array on the adjacent span. The player has to cross the wooden walkway to reach it. (Unlocks SKS Challenges) Intel No. 5 (3/3) - After the Fall the Intel can be found under Owens Boy (Unlocks CZ-75 Challeneges) Challenge No. 4 (1/4) - Shoot down the Mi-24 - Easy Difficulty (500 Points) Challenge No. 5 (2/4) - Complete the Overwatch Section without using the Dragunov or SKS - Medium Difficulty (750 Points) Challenge No. 6 (3/4) - Get Twenty Stealth Kills in the Air Base Crossing Section without being detected - Hard Difficulty (1000 Points) Challenge No. 7 (4/4) - Complete the Level using only the APS Stechkin, Melee Strikes and Grenades - Vetran Difficulty (1500 Points) Achievements Killed the Radio Star - (15G/Bronze Trophy) - Burn the 'Woodpecker' and take a Fall Iron Man - (25G/Silver Trophey) - Hold Out for Three Minutes or More Category:Call of Duty: From the Cold Category:Levels